The Fourth Witch
The Fourth Witch is the 16th episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 42nd episode overall. It was preceded by Magic in My Heart and followed by Exchange Students. Plot During a research project on Earth, the Winx are invited to a Halloween party. Palladium says it will be good for their research project. A pixie named Jolly does a reading for the future which tells of fear and the Messengers of Doom, symbolized by three faceless girls, to travellers. She warns the Winx, but they still go to the party, which is hosted by Bloom's Earth enemy Mitzi. Bloom suspects she must have changed if she invited them, until Mitzi drives by with her usual attitude. Bloom still decides to give her another chance. The party is at Silent Villa, which is like a haunted house. The "costumes" the Winx pick are really their fairy transformations. Mitzi has an evil plan. While doing a reading for a pumpkin, Jolly again gets a prediction of the Messengers of Doom, and something will happen in the dark forest. Jolly warns the Winx of this, but they stay at the party. Mitzi spills some cherry soda on Bloom, but she magically returns it to its goblet without so much as a stain. The Messengers of Doom, three faceless witches, appear at the gates. Tecna and Digit notice cracks coming from a picture on the wall of the faceless witches, and tell the others. They find a similar picture with writing on it, saying the sisters built the house, but it fell apart repeatedly, and there could be an evil haunting spell on the house. Then Mitzi calls Bloom up and says she saw the ghosts of the sisters. One of the guests says there were four sisters, and the sheriff tried to move them out of the house, but the youngest sister didn't move and was never seen again. It's said her ghost is still haunting the house and the three sisters come to look for her every Halloween, and the mirror breaks when they come. The fourth witch takes the first person to look in her eye and makes them disappear forever. The Winx go out to stop the ghosts. Stella thinks she sees one, but it's really a rake, which she sets down on the ground. Then the three faceless witches appear, looking for the fourth sister. Inside the house, it's revealed this is a prank set up by Mitzi, as the three "witches" are three of her friends, Courtney, Audrey, and Britney wearing costumes. The "witches" chase the Winx into the forest, where the other guests simulate floating pumpkins. Mitzi dresses up as the fourth witch and makes her way to the forest, but steps on the rake, which hits her in the face. When she arrives, Stella recognizes her by her perfume. Although the final part of the prank failed, Mitzi still says she got the Winx as they were terrified up until this point. Then, the pixies fly in with a witch costume. Thinking them to be a real ghost, Mitzi faints and everyone else but the Winx run away. Afterward, the Winx enjoy the party as the stars, much to Mitzi's annoyance, and Jolly's pumpkin is smashed by Lockette. Trivia *Two of the guests are dressed like Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street and Darth Vader from Star Wars. *When Mitzi steps on the rake and is hit in the face, this is similar to a Molson Canadian Bubba commercial, as well as a scene in Ice Age. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2